Fortune cookie
by nebhat04
Summary: A plan. A lost bet. A skinny Santa Claus. Fortune cookie and how can you watch fireworks from above? HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Please R


**Fortune cookie**

* * *

"What the caterpillar sees as the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly"

Richard Bach

* * *

A middle aged woman was pacing up and down in a luxurious living room. First, she sat on the white leather sofa but without any alert, she just stood up and seemingly, she wished to hunt down a rainbow colored vase which was –from her point of view – standing at the wrong side of the small, oak tree desk. With an edgy expression she snatched up the hapless decoration from its perfect spot and in a blink of an eye, it was moved by the sky blue haired woman to the right side of the desk.

"There you are…" Tentatively, she looked around the room and noted that 'Thank God…nobody witnessed her one-sided conversation with an inanimate object. '

Otherwise, her tiniest problem was bigger than a place of a decorative vase… She heaved and plundered her own pocket. The revealed treasure –which she cherished as a precious jewel - was a piece of white paper. The snow colored sheet was full with her meticulous handwriting. It was a list… more precisely, a list of plans.

She snatched up a pencil from the desk and angrily started striking through bold lines on each written word.

"This is not going to work out… " Her thoughts meandered around her son. Her only, precious son! THE son, who was more than pathetic when he should have interacted with girls. She didn't care much about girls… she only desired just THE girl for her estimable son! Her aim was to end their friendship and become lovers…

"Maybe this one! " She exclaimed and opened her cell phone, dialing the overused number. This number was not that important for her until the day when she discovered her new accomplice in the journey of 'how to butt in Hino-san and Len's blooming relationship'.

This plan was her very last option because she opted for 'helping' her son in an indirect way…and not so obviously as she was about to do right now.

"Ah… Tsuchiura-san… I guess we should adopt certain measures… "

"Misa-san… Are you sure about this? " Hamai Misa stood there… still and silent… discussing the pros and cons with herself before she affirmed her final answer.

"Yes… I'm aware of his enormous pride and the lack of knowledge in card games…" She sighed and almost jumped on the leather sofa with her stilettos when she glared at her ONLY, PRECIOUS SON, standing at the door. His arms were drawing an X over his chest.

"What about my pride and card games, mother? " With world-weary eyes, he stared at his mother, thinking that she was up to 'God knows what' and probably, the former statement didn't have any connection with him. Mentally, he said a short prayer…

The mother murmured something imperceptible for his sharp ears and disconnected the line with the grass green haired pianist.

She smiled sheepishly like nothing happened and that was how everything started…

On the next day, Hamai Misa arranged her first and –very likely the last –poker party in the Tsukimori mansion.

For Len's surprise, the only invited participants were Yunoki, Hihara and the annoying pianist. He felt like he stepped in a scrub of nettle and he kept on scraping his own skin whenever the previously mentioned musician was in less than three steps away.

The young violinist only gave his consent to participate in the game because there was a lot at stake!

If he won, the pianist would have stopped pestering him! So his mental peace depended on this idiotic game. He was already mesmerized by his painted picture in his mind about endless violin practice and reveries about a certain red headed girl…

And don't talk about his pride! He was teased by his father that he is not a man if he doesn't play poker. He just couldn't swallow that statement from his own father!

On the other hand, if he lost… -well try to not think about it…- Len should have followed the instructions by Tsuchiura!

There was only a tiny problem with this whole poker party… HE DIDN'T HAVE EVEN A SINGLE CLUE HOW TO PLAY POKER!

On the morning of this special event he ran to a local book store and bought a book of 'how to win and cheat in poker'… He merely had time to leaf through the book and he heard the doorbell from downstairs.

The pianist knew how to tease his fellow musician and when they sat down at the rounded table he hurled a picture at the middle of the playground. His plan had more effect on the cornflower haired young man than he expected, and the photo itself rose up Len's blood pressure.

He mentally noted that that was the picture of a seraphically sleeping Hino… the size of the photo was perfectly fitting in his valet.

Len gnashed his teeth at Tsuchiura who irked him until his bones.

"I'll win… " He proclaimed his personal war.

"We'll see about it…" The pianist stated with cool confidence in his voice. Unfortunately, Len was not aware of the fact that the soccer freak was a poker champion on famous internet sites.

Kazuki and Azuma remained silent the whole time. They just needed to avert Len's attention… For Kazuki it was a tough task but he respected Hamai Misa's request more than anything!

Len had sweat drops on his forehead… the only thing he could do was relying on his 6th sense –which never existed, otherwise he would have been a couple with Hino ALREADY! – and he just bluffed.

The first two rounds were not so bad. Or you can call it the 'beginners' luck' but he was really proud of himself and even got his courage back and rose up the stake!

But fortune was not on his side…

"I won… I told you…" The pianist grinned and left out an evil laugh...seemingly he was enjoying the view of a very pissed Tsukimori Len.

Len grimaced and demanded his task… "Just tell me what you want me to do…"

It was the day before Christmas and somehow he sensed a weird atmosphere…

"Here's the list… and your outfit! Later on you'll thank me for this! " Ryou passed a paper to him with a bag…

Len had a small drop of normal, human curiosity in his veins and opened the mouth of the bag… prying into something vivid red…

And there he was, in front of Hino Kahoko's house… on Christmas Eve… almost 11 pm… freezing and feeling ridiculous in the famous outfit!

He checked his appearance in the entrance door's crystal and mentally laughed at himself. Not because he felt funny, but pathetic!

Len was wearing vivid red pants, matching red coat with a black belt. He had a huge crimson hat with a fuzzy, cotton candy ball. He had a white wig and long fake beard and don't forget the rounded specs! YES! He was a fake Santa Claus!

He was about to push down the doorknob when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He almost cursed the person who called at a time like this. But when he identified the caller, he answered.

"Yes mother…" He heaved with an impatient tone. This was the third time she called him since he left the house. What happened less than 20 minutes ago!

"Len, don't worry. Her sister unlocked the door! You can barge in anytime now! "

It was such an awkward sensation what was marching through his blood stream… Why on earth everybody should be involved in his love life? He was 22… he was a big boy!

* * *

Hino Kahoko was troubled by her own because of a meddlesome sister who just opened her door and without invitation she placed her butt on Kahoko's chair…

"Neh… Kaho… why don't you wear something else? " A suspicious glint played a role of a shooting star in the sister's eyes and consciously, she stared at her little sister who was in ordinary pajamas.

"I'll just go to sleep. Why would I wear something fancy? " Hino stood up on her bed, facing the huge mirror in front of her and grimaced. She fiddled the hem of the cotton shirt and with a graceful smile, she sat down.

"Because today is Christmas Eve!" The older sister landed on her feet and ransacked Kahoko's 'walk-in' closet. After some dull noises she stepped out, holding a… fancy looking silk baby doll… She smirked and threw the intimate sleeping dress on Kaho's bed. "This one will be great! " She snickered and left the room with a victorious smile.

"What's her problem? " Kaho mused but did as her sister ordered.

She was not able to sleep. How the heck she could sleep? The baby doll was not comfortable and she just rolled on her stomach from side to side. When she finally settled down on her stomach she started scratching her chest because of the lacy frill at the top of the sleeping dress. Her skin got irritated even more when she forced her nails on the sensitive skin.

She was really into the topic to scratch harder and stronger when she pricked up her ears for a dull noise from downstairs. She looked at her cell phone and the time was 11:20 pm…

Her sister and mother went to sleep before 10… and she was aware of the fact that Santa Claus is not coming through the chimney and brings her gifts… then who made the noise?

She picked up the first thing she found on her desk –what was a thick dictionary and Hino tiptoed to the stairs. She tried to be careful as much as possible… but she got weak ankles and anytime she stepped on a stair, her bones made a cracking noise. A mental note was quickly scribbled: Do more exercises! She sighed and continued her journey down to the living room.

The first thing she did was searching for the small standing lamp and as soon as she reached it, livid light emanated the room.

She gasped at the view of a tall, skinny Santa Claus who was bending down in front of the nicely decorated Christmas tree.

Our heroine didn't reconsider what to do… she stepped closer to the suspicious Santa and hit his head hard with the dictionary.

The red hat and the white wig moved aside and revealed light blue locks. Our hero just stood there… massaging his head where his love hit him with a thick book and kept mumbling to himself: Auch… ohh…

Hino rubbed her dreamy eyes and struggled to put the puzzle pieces in their beloved places.

"Tsukimori-kun? " She was astonished.

The young man spun around his heels and faced his beloved Kahoko. But at the sudden sight of the girl, he felt the rushing blood up to his cheek and painted his pale skin with a pink color. He gulped…

"I'm not Tsukimori-kun… I'm his Santa Claus! " He forced himself to talk in a deep tone. But his mocking was not effortless.

Kahoko giggled, then laughed hard, struggled to cover her mouth because her lifetime crush was standing in front of her in Santa Claus costume! But another problem stung in her thoughts… she touched her burning face. She looked down on her attire and briskly, she covered herself with the curtain. It had no result because the curtain itself was transparent.

Len was standing there… agape lips and sparkles in his golden eyes. He fixed his hat and wig.

"I have a gift… from Tsukimori-kun…" He continued and the cold tone was welcomed back in his words.

The girl, who was still struggled to cover herself with the pellucid material, just gave up on it…

She walked to the tall, skinny Santa Claus who was now in front of the sofa. She stepped up on the sofa just to meet Len's height and she waited.

"Did I hit you hard? " She scrutinized his perfect costume.

"Well… not so hard…" He almost smiled at her when he discovered that he had task to do. "This is from him…" He blushed.

It was just a huge box and Kahoko didn't disturb their moment with her curiosity to open it.

"Would you mind to pass my greeting to him? " A meek smile widened on her lips and with a rush, it landed on Len's cheek.

The young man was not sure what to do next. There he was… hugged and kissed by the woman of his dreams… and he… on the other hand… was ridiculed by a Santa Claus costume, hit by a book and he had the urge to pick her up, make her legs cross around his waist and embrace her tightly.

He was about to do what he fancied in his mind when someone cleared her throat. The 'someone' was Kahoko's older sister… she was frozen in her state –likelihood she was an excellent actress since she knew about the plan- but she only wished to embarrass the doves!

It had an enormous effect on Len, and like she would have thrown a bomb between the two, they separated.

Len left the scene of the crime but something worse was waiting for him in the park. He was about to pass through the park –he forgot to call his chauffer… and he heard giggles not so far from him.

"Tsukimori! Be a man and drink some beer! " The pianist stepped closer to the fake Santa.

"No thanks…" Len's face was still burning and not just because of the frosty December wind.

"Maybe you would like to drink some imported French vine? " Yunoki smiled and pushed the bottle with a glass into Len's hands.

This was the first time when Len drunk some alcohol without a proper reason. For Azuma's surprise, Len didn't need the glass… he just swallowed huge gulps from the bottle. Maybe with alcohol, he could have soothed down his burning embarrassment.

"Smile, Polar Bear! " Ryou guffawed and took a picture with his cell phone of the alcoholic Santa Claus!

* * *

On the other hand, inside the Hino's residence, there was a cold war between sisters… Now, Kahoko was not clueless and she ignored the curious glances from her sister. She just hurried up her steps on the stairs and securely locked her door.

She just mused how to open the huge box when her cell phone rang. It was a media message.

"Here he is: your coward and drunken Santa Claus! Hope you enjoyed the show! Ryou…" And a picture of Len was inserted at the end of the message.

Kahoko snickered and set the photo as her display picture. "Now the box! " She was excited what was hidden deep down… she tore the paper and opened the box and she was startled. At the butt of the box… there was… a…. FORTUNE COOKIE!

"What a Christmas gift! " She heaved but felt so lucky and happy. "I hope it will say something prosperous…" She tore a piece from the cookie and started reading the revealed paper.

"Be ready at 10 pm on the 31st of December! I'll pick you up! T.L. "

* * *

On the mentioned day, Kahoko was ready before time. Somehow she sensed something so lucky and joyful. She had in mind her best guess where they will go on this special day and she convinced herself that it must be a shrine!

"Tsukimori-kun! " She starred at the young man in front of her house. He looked tired and cold.

"Come! " He ordered the girl into the car.

"Tsukimori-kun…" She blushed furiously but somehow she managed to look into Len's eyes. "Thanks for the cookie…" She smiled heartfeltly at him and he couldn't resist. Len returned the gesture with a wry smile.

"It's nothing…"

The rest of the trip was spent in biting silence. Both of them were really abashed and soon they reached their destination. There were in front of the Tsukimori mansion.

Kahoko thought that they run into the house but Len grabbed her hand and dragged her to the garden. She almost asked where they were going but she halted before she could have pronounced the words. The girl lifted up her head and faced a huge… colorful _hot air balloon_ at the middle of the beautiful Tsukimori garden.

It was almost 11 pm when they were ready to take off. Hamai Misa prepared everything that they would need: blankets, hot tea and some snacks.

Kahoko just glared at the star filled velvet sky… It was really cold but she enjoyed the chilly breeze on her face. It painted her cheeks pink and suddenly, Len hugged her from the back! He placed his head on her shoulder and looked at the direction where her eyes were glued.

They sighed at the same moment.

When they were high enough with the balloon, Len urged Kahoko to eat and drink.

"Look! " Kahoko pointed with her index finger. "They started the fireworks! "

Len was smiling in the shadows and was mesmerized by Kahoko's enthusiasm over the fireworks.

The vivid sparkles painted the dusty sky with yellow, blue, pink, green, silver and gold colors. They were swimming in the diversity of shapes of the glistening show.

"It was a flower! " She exclaimed but something pleasant stung into her ears. It was not the deafening noise of the fireworks. But it was a gentle sound of a violin… Len was playing…

She looked at him with dazzled eyes and was submerged by his perfect harmony with the violin under the moonlight.

When he finished the song, she only hugged him…"It was wonderful! "

"I heard something… that if you do what you like on New Year's Eve, you'll do it every day throughout the next year. " He enveloped her in a tight hug.

"So that's why you played the violin? " She questioned him.

"I wanted to play the violin, but also… I yearned to spend this time with you… and… we can spend every day in the next year…" He felt his blood was set in fire. "Here…"

"Another fortune cookie? " She mused and closed her fingers above the small cookie…

"You don't want to open it? " Len was starring at the amaranth haired girl.

She slowly tore a piece from the cookie and gave a taste to Len… but when she broke it… a small, shining ring was revealed with a small paper: I love you 3

She gasped.

She felt that air was not around her… there must have been something wrong with the air balloon! Maybe they were above the Earth, and there was no air! She thought that the Moon was too close…

Len grabbed the ring and placed it on her finger…

He looked around and witnessed the peace around them. The cold breeze… the noises from the fireworks, the shining stars and the sparkling moon… It was too romantic for his taste but he didn't care… He only cared for Kahoko, who seemed to be happy!

"Would it be corny if I kiss you? " He approached her and with smiling lips, he skimmed her delicate skin.

It was the end of their friendship… but it was not the end of the world. Their relationship had transformed into something… wonderful… just like a flying butterfly…

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I wish for you luck, love and good health! God Bless all of you!

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! I'd like to receive reviews if it's ok with you :P

Ah anyway, about the fortune cookie, how do you do it... I mean you open it, eat it and read the text inside? Or you just open it and read the text? If you eat it, don't you eat your luck? haha that was a silly question :D

I just imagined Len as Santa Claus and I was laughing really hard hahahahahah :P I hope you enjoyed my story and found it funny ;)


End file.
